SMALLVILLE - Those Eyes
by MystiCalAsh
Summary: A strange and mysterious girl comes to Smallville as a temporary March break visit. What Clark learns is that she's a person from his past...his un-earthly past. This strange girl teaches Clark about their past and what had really happened to their worl
1. Chapter#1: The New Girl

"Those Eyes"  
TV Show: SMALLVILLE  
Author'z Note: None of the characterz are mine except Aisha. Everyone else belongs to sum...Canadian guy actually....  
he wuz the one who came up wyth the whole concept of Superman...so on so forth. This is like a very REALISTIC version   
of the show....so basically...yea! Some swearing here n there. I jux give'em a dark side. Nuttin big...so unless u'r married  
to Jesus, u won't mind.  
...hmm...that doeznt soud too fair, huh? Too bad! I got it from CRUEL INTENTIONS (sumthin i PREFER U to watch cuz it iz  
jux amazing, i TELL ya!!)  
ENJOY!!!!!  
I LUV THIS SHOW!  
CANADA ROX!!!  
  
THOSE EYES, Ch.1  
  
"Save Me" by Remo Zero playz...  
  
AISHA  
I gazed out at the empty grass fields. They seem to be endless...a farm here and there...actually, there  
was only one. Looked alive and prosperous. I shifted my eyes to the front of the bus. The movie BEETHOVEN 2nd played  
endlessly. I swore to myself. I still could not believe that my parents had sent me here for the spring break...  
someplace no one has ever heard of. SMALLVILE...what the hell is that? I couldn't even find it on the map. I tugged  
on my discman, shut it off, and closed my opened novel resting on my thigh.  
The bus pulled up to a station. It looked pretty deserted as the bus I sat on. There were only old people  
on...no one hot or at least bit interesting to talk to.  
I got off of my ass, and it hurt to stretch. I walked down the aisle, and off the bus. The driver opened  
up a big compartment on the side, and told me to point out my bags. With all my bags on my shoulders, I started to   
walk into the station's station (that'z not a mistake!). I looked around. There were a few ticket booths that  
were empty. A person called at me, and I looked around to see my uncle. I smiled. He was frantically waving from  
the other side of the railing. I started to walk to him.  
Once in the car, I started to complain to him about my bus ride. He laughed at everything he heard, and told  
me that he would try to get me on an airplane for the ride back. He was pretty funny, and made me relax a little,  
but as I saw the streets of the town, it looked pretty...boring. Well, somewhat. It looked busy. And it made me regret  
my decision for the hundreth time.  
When we got home, I unpacked immediately in the room they had cleaned out for me. It wasn't that bad at all after  
a little while. It was a real nice space, with a lot of natural lighting from the big windows. I jumped in for a nice long  
cleansing shower. After slipping into something more comfortable like my capris, and a "WHODUNNIT?" tee, I went downstairs  
for dinner.  
It was six and still day out, when we finished and cleaned up. I wanted to so badly go for a walk. I grabbed my 13-year-old  
cousin and walked out.  
"It's a really nice and peaceful town...well, most of the time." Meha said, as we got off her street.  
"What do you mean 'sometimes'? Does stuff happen here?"  
"Oh yea. When stuff happens, it REALLY happens. A lot of wild stuff has gone through our 'ville'. Just last week,  
some three guys got jailed because they were found to be responsible for the 'invisible robbings' that took place for a  
long time in this town. Nobody knows how on earth they got in and out so easily, and had about a millions worth of stuff in  
a warehouse they had on the outskirts of the town. It's really freaky."  
"No, that's soo cool. I mean, sure, I live in a city, and it has its advantages, but if stuff like what you said  
happened, I'd never leave to part from the excitment!"  
"Yea, you think 'bout it like that, or you can just think of it like this: small town, small population, everyone knows  
everyone else, and anythin' goin' down will fire the whole town up."  
I thought about it awhile. I had read the population board for Smallville, and it had been a mere 3000 people.  
"So, take me to all the best venues and stuff in town."  
Soon, Meha and I were in downtown. There were really adorable shops all the way up the street. Everything seemed to  
be pretty convinient. We stepped into a cute-looking cafe. We ordered french vanillas and sat down. "So, any guys you like or  
something?"  
Meha soon blushed. "There are a lot of cute guys in high-school, but some of'em are just too...distant to get. I dunno.  
It's weird. I did go out with this guy Seth last week. He was really fun and all, but I dunno. I think it's still way to early  
for me to date. I'm just freaked about sitting next to a guy, huh?"  
A pretty black-haired, and green-eyed waitress brought us our orders. "Thanks, Lana. Hey, I want you to meet my cousin  
from Canada, Aisha."  
"Hey. From Canada, huh? That's pretty far...had a good ride here?"  
"Oh, I wish! It was too long, and I seriously did not use the washroom on that old thing the whole ride. Too  
afraid!" I said.  
Lana let out a laugh. "Well, how long are you staying here?"  
"Only for spring break. Isn't it the best place?"  
"Oh yea. Good choice. Well, we try to be fun as much as possible. But, I'll think you'll enjoy it."  
"Yea, thanks." I said, as she walked away. "She seems nice!"  
"She is. I've known her for awhile, and she actually went through a lot of change this year. She seems so much  
better than the person she was. She was on the cheerleading squad- a captain! And she quit! And a whole lot of other  
stuff. I think she's trying to find out who she is and stuff. Her boyfriend is pretty hot."  
"Oh, you're BAD! Never ever, check out a friend's beau, 'cause that just bites real hard in the ass!" I said. Meha  
chuckled and we continued to talk about stuff over coffee.  
  
  
CLARK  
Chloe went on and on about how she was planning to go back to Lex for an interview. I agreed to be there again,  
and remembered last week's dilemma, with her falling. I shivered at the sight of her on the ground, and her arm twisted in   
the wrong position.  
"Oh, I am goin' to hit you!" Chloe said, breaking into my thoughts. "YOu're thinkin' of what happened last week!  
For the last time, it's NOT your fault! God, what do you have to do to get people listen to you!"  
"I'm sorr-oops. Nothing. I was just thinkin'-"  
"About how I fell? So what? It was for the better. Everything happens for a reason. Now, come'on. I want COFFEE!"  
I chuckled as she hauled me into the cafe. I stumbled in and the first person I saw was Lana. She looked so beautiful.  
Her hair was swept up in a light ponytail. She wore simple khakhi jeans, a black shirt, and the cafe apron. She looked up and saw  
me. She smiled.  
"Earth to Clark!" Chloe again disrupted my thoughts, and I smiled back at Lana. She seemed to chuckle at something.  
"I'll have a small cappuccino," I said, sitting down on the nearest chair. Lana quickly jotted it down on her pad.  
"I'll have one-venti-cappuccino-half-skim-half-whole-milk-extra-foam-but-hold-the-cinnamon-please!" Chloe magnificently  
said it in one breath. Lana smiled again, and left.  
"I'm amazed you can say that as fast as you can."  
"I know. I am pretty amazing." Chloe said, taking out a book and placing it on the table. I gazed around the shop.  
People from school were there. No one important. Then, my eyes dropped on a girl sitting not far from me. She  
was talking to...Meha. The new freshman at school.   
That girl. She looked fimiliar. She laughed. I got hit with a "deja-vue". I wrinkled my forehead, turned back to Chloe,  
and tried to listen to the girl and Meha only. It worked like a charm. "...I'm serious! He was just...so weird! Hehehe!   
I had to leave. He-ugh!...so, what was the last movie you saw...yea, I saw Queen of the Damned...it was pretty interesting...  
thin plot, greatly-made movie though!"  
"CLARK!"   
I looked up, and Lana was standing there with my drink in her hands. "You look like you are lost in your own world  
again." She laughed.  
I smiled, and accepted the drink. "Sorry, I'm just thinkin' 'bout some things."  
"Yea, if you know Clark, you know he's a THINKER!" Chloe joked. I rolled my eyes at her. I looked back at the girl's  
table and she caught my eye. Something in her eyes shimmered. Her full lips just curved a little at the corners, so it  
looked somewhat like a smile.  
"Here's the money, Lana." I looked up to see Meha giving money to Lana. "Hey Meha, who's that girl you're with?"  
"Oh, that's my cousin." Meha answered. "She's from Canada. What part is she from again?" Lana asked.  
"Um...she's from Toronto, Ontario."  
"Yea? Thanks. I've never seen her before" I said.  
"She's here for the break. Do you want me to introduce her to you?" Meha asked. I nodded casually. I really wanted  
to know who this girl was. Meha walked over to her, and brought her over.  
"Hey, my name is Aisha." She looked at Chloe when she said it, holding out her hand for a shake. When her eyes slowly shifted  
over to me, my head experienced some chaotic images. "Hi," she held out her hand to me. I slowly shook it. As we touched,  
images of planets and stars hit my eyes.  
"So, you're Clark Kent. I think I saw your farm on the way here on the wretched bus ride." All the girls laughed.  
I smiled. For a moment, something seemed to choke me. I shot up from my seat, and the seat fell down. My head got so dizzy...  
it throbbed...someone was yelling...stop it!  
  
Light hit my eyes. I felt like I was moving. A headache sneaked up to my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Aisha...she was  
all the way up there. I realized my head was resting on her lap. I let out a groan. She shot a look down to me. Her warm hands  
were on my cheeks. "He's coming around, you guys."  
I moved my neck to see that I was in a car...lying in the backseat. Chloe was staring at me from the front seat with Meha. Lana  
was driving. "Should we still take him to the hospital?" I heard Lana say.  
"NO!" I shot up, and a wave of aches shot themselves at me. Aisha's hands were on my shoulders. "Yea, actually, forget it,  
Lana. I think he'll be okay" she said.  
"Are you sure?" Lana said, looking back. Aisha nodded. Lana brought the car to a halt. Soon, everyone's eyes were on me.  
Waiting for an explanation, I realized. "Umm...I think I just had a bad...headache attack or something," I rubbed my forehead.  
"Here, lie down again," Aisha said. This time, she placed her fingers on my forehead, and started to move them slowly and  
carefully. She closed her eyes, and then, a sudden urge to do the same hit me too. Soon, I could hear my heart beat. They were  
beating to the same rhythm Aisha moved her hands to. Comfort swallowed me whole.   
"Oh my God! He's smiling! What on earth are you doing, Aisha?" I heard Chloe say in a distance. "I'm massaging his head  
for him. I know this technique where you move your fingers to the person's heartbeat, and it makes them relax."  
"Wow...please teach me how to do that, will you?" Lana said. "Sure" Aisha whispered.  
My eyes shot open. Everyone smiled at me with their mouths halfway to the ground. I smiled back at them. I looked up at  
Aisha, and she was wrinkling her forehead. She seemed to be in pain. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled at me. I realized  
how pretty she was. Her dark brown eyes had a hazel shimmer to them. She had full and curvy lips. Her long black hair fell   
down her back. "He's okay for sure. Let's drop this boy off, shall we?" she said, happily.  
  
  
AISHA  
He continued to stare at me for awhile. Probably shocked at what I did. Lana was praising me all the way to the farm.   
I agreed to teach her, but thought of WHAT to teach this normal girl. What I did had nothing to do with massaging or heartbeats.  
It was my power to heal. My heart raced as Clark lifted his head from my lap. There was something about him. His powers. I  
knew it. It was him. It was HIM!  
"Thanks, Aisha" he said. I smiled at him, and sighed loudly. He kept rubbing the back of his head. I wanted to tell   
him. Tell him who I was. I realized that he didn't have a clue about me...or maybe knew that I was different. Oh well, I thought.  
I should be 100% sure that he is THE boy.   
"Clark, that was some headache!" Chloe exclaimed. "Do you think you had a migraine or something?"  
"Yea, I suppose. It's hard to tell. I just collapsed. My head really killed for a while back there. Thanks again," he  
said, looking at me. I smiled again. He HAD to be the guy, I thought. There was something that bothered me about him. His  
headache was because of me, for sure. Probably had flashes or something. I saw somewhat of images from his pain.  
We pulled up to his farm house. Clark opened the door, and helped me out. When our hands touched, I got dizzy.   
Fighting to stay on my feet, I moved a bit far from him to avoid touch.  
"Well, do you need any help goin' in or anything? You should drink some warm milk, take an aspirin, and go to sleep. It's  
Sunday, and you should really chill," Lana instructed. Clark smiled at her, and thanked her. My heart came to a halt. He  
had a thing for her! I was shocked. Suddenly, I lost myself in thoughts. Meha's voice brought me back, "I think we should  
head back. Mom and Dad are probably worried to death."  
I nodded. "I can give you guys a lift home. Too bad I'm goin' to have to make up for my shift later tonight.  
Better delay meeting with my guy," Lana said. I quickly hopped in the backseat with Meha. Chloe hugged Clark, and he thanked  
Lana again. I tried not to look at him, but I knew he was staring at me. I painfully looked up.  
"Thanks, Aisha. I don't know what would've happened without you," he said. "Well...it's not a problem. You should  
really relax like Lana said. 'Kay?" I said. He nodded and blushed like a little boy. He was such delicious eye candy. My heart  
started to race again. Lana pulled the car out to the highway, and we were on our way back. I closed my eyes, and  
rested my head on the headrest.  
  
CLARK  
"It was really weird. It was like she almost healed me, y'know?" I explained to my parents. "So, she gave you  
flashes when you touched?" my dad said. I nodded. "Painful ones. Images with planets and stars, and some weird-coloured  
galaxy. That sounds so dumb, huh?"  
My mom scoffed. "Well, I think you should stay away from her...maybe. Or you could befriend her, and find out  
for yourself."  
I thought about it. I could hang out with her for awhile, and see if I feel something from her. "Did it feel worse  
than the meteor rocks?" my dad asked. The METEOR rocks! But, they made me feel worse than this. She gave me painful images.  
I shook my head. "I get sick with the rocks, with her...I just got a few too many headaches and flashes."  
"Well," my dad placed his hand on my shoulder, "Glad you're alright. Be-"  
"Careful! I know," I interrupted, and smiled. I got up and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and left for my room.  
I plopped down on my bed. I examined my hands. They looked fine, so it was definately not the meteor rocks. She was  
different, I knew it in my gut. There was something special and un-earthy about her. I closed my eyes, and sleep  
empowered me three minutes later.  
  
The sun's light burned my eyelids. I opened them. It was morning. I had been sleeping for so long. I sat up.  
I was wearing my pajamas. Parents probably changed me again. I went into the kitchen after brushing my teeth.  
"G'morning!"  
"Morning honey, how's your head?" my mom asked. "It's better, oh, and thanks for changing my clothes."  
"Well, we officially can't do it anymore," I looked at her. She just pointed me to the couch in the living room.  
I walked over to find my dad lying on his back and sleeping soundly. I mouthed to my mom, "What happened?"  
"While changing your shirt, he pulled a back muscle bad. I'm taking him to the hospital later today. I need a  
big favour from you; please, take over the farm for a day or so?"  
I groaned, pulling the milk out of the fridge. "Fine, but I'm in charge only for the days. At nights, I wanna head  
out," my mom got up and hugged me. I sat down and started to eat breakfast.  
  
  
AISHA  
Placing the bowl in the sink, I looked outside. It was such a pretty day. I wanted to go for a run. This time, I   
went alone and told my aunt where I was going. Heading to my room, I changed into knee-length sport shorts, and a pulled a  
hoddie t-shirt over my head. Tied my hair into one long braid, I headed out.  
It was perfect. The sun shined on my face, and I smiled as I ran. I had no use for running. It would just make me  
a bit more faster, but my speed was already incomprehensible. I laughed out aloud. I was in perfect shape. My powers   
gave me that advantage too. Suddenly, my mind brought back Clark Kent. I needed to see him. It had to be HIM. I needed  
to know, so I could be at peace, that the other one survived.  
It came back to me like a movie. I remembered how my REAL parents had put me in that pod. I remember seeing that little  
brown-haired boy a few pods away from me. I remember staring at him with teary eyes. He looked scared too. Then my parents  
kissed me on my forehead, and touched my lips. I remember them saying something, but not listening to what it was. Then, the  
pod's headcase closed on me, and that was the last time I ever saw them. I remembered sitting there for a few moments,   
waiting for something to happen, and nothing did. I tried to open the head case, and the explosion happened. It rocked the  
pod violently. My body was thrown to the other side, and it ache badly. Then, the feeling of scraping metal hit me. It  
came from right under me. Then, I knew that I was blasted away in that pod. I had fallen asleep after, because of the sudden  
darkness and coldness.  
I opened my eyes. Grassy fields surrounded me. Where was I? Movement caught my eye. A car was coming down the  
highway. I stepped in front of it, so it would stop. I saw a lady was driving, and a man was in the passenger seat looking  
at me weirdly. The woman stopped her car a few feets away. I walked up to her window as she pulled it down.  
"Hi, sorry to stop you like this. I kinda got...lost. Where am I?" I asked.  
"Oh my. What were you doing? Running blind?"  
"Umm...something like that."  
"WEll, you're on Smallville Highway. I suggest going in the direction we are, if you wanna head back into town."  
"Oh, great. Thanks. Um..do you know how far the KENT Farm is?"  
The red-head woman and dirty-blonde man smiled at me. "We are the Kents. It's just down this highway, it'll come in  
about ten minutes. Are you a friend of Clark?" the woman said.  
"Sorta. I just met him yesterday," I replied. The couple shared a weird look. "Well, you go right ahead then. He  
won't be in the house. You'll find him in the barn or outside on the fields."  
The woman went on . I looked at them to make sure they weren't looking. Then, I smiled to myself, and used my  
power of speed to get to the Farm in less than four seconds.  
  
  
CLARK  
I pulled the load into place. It must have weighed around 500 pounds. I smiled at my ability. Sometimes, it was  
just the best thing in the world, at other times, it hurt. A scruffle from the entrance of the barn interrupted me. I looked,  
there was nothing there. Maybe the floor boards or something.  
"Hi!" I just let go of the rope, and it started to fall. I lifted my head to see it was right above me. For some  
reason, I stood there. I couldn't move. It was shock or something. Then, someone pushed me. I couldn't tell who it was but  
it was a girl. Sunddenly, it was like slow motion again, and felt my body hit the ground hard. And the girl fell right on top  
of me. Then, I saw the load fall hard on the ground ten feet away in normal motion.   
"Are you okay?" It was Aisha. It was that girl. I realized I didn't get any flashes or headaches or anything. She  
was there. On top of me. I found myself blushing, and she started to blush too. She stood up and reached her hand out to me.  
I grabbed it and stood up too. I was appalled. There was someone like me. She had these powers too.   
"How-I mean-wha-oh my God!" I exploded. "WHO are YOU? I mean, WHAT did you JUST do? You-YOU have powers..."  
"Yea, like you. I thought you would react faster than that, Clark. Shame on you. That thing could've done some real  
damage...though, it would've gone away after a little while" she said calmly. I stared open-mouth at her. I just couldn't   
believe it. "I-I thought I was the only one," I said after a few seconds of silence.  
"Yea. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I was right there...with you...well, a few flight pods away. Both  
our parents were putting us in the pods. I remember you and I shared a few looks of fright. You were so scared...and I was crying."  
I still couldn't believe what she was saying. "Hold on, let's go sit somewhere and talk about this."  
In the kitchen, I poured her a glass of water and sat down across from her. I stared at her while she drank the  
water in three slow gulps. Her braid was a little tousled up. She looked so pretty. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the  
ground. She saw me staring, and I suddenly looked away.  
Then, the long story began. She told me how we belonged to a different planet like Earth, in a different galaxy. The only  
differences were that we moved faster and were stronger. Here, because of the slow speed, we can take advantage of miliseconds and so on.   
Then, she told me about how our planet became unstable, and how pollution was killing people. And how our planet was to   
abolish permenantly. Only a few were allowed to escape. A few who had government access and such. I asked her if we  
had permission, and she shook her head. She started to tell me how we both lived in neighbouring dwellings. How our parents  
were best friends, and worked together. I asked her how she remembered this, and she told me she had dreams after landing here.  
"At thirteen, I suddenly became very interested in who I was and where I came from. My sudden need to know, brought  
me to research meteor attacks and showers on the Earth. I tried to find out if more were here like me. Mostly, I was trying to find you.  
I knew there had been a meteor shower at some small American town. I never knew it was this one. All this determination  
left me sleepless. And, when I gave up because I couldn't find anyone, I had a series of dreams about our...other life."  
"Wow...I never came to think that there might be others like me out there...in this world..."  
"Oh they are. More than both of us. Remember, a few people had access. I think they are here somewhere...and that  
there also searching for us. I can only hope so...do you?"  
I couldn't say it. I wanted to but it seemed weird. "I guess," I answered uneasily. "Listen, I know this is coming  
as a shock to you and all...but, I can come back and y'know...let you swallow the first part."  
I shook my head. "I need to know everything. Tell me everything, please?" She smiled. "I'll tell you anything you   
want to know. So, anyhoo...our fathers decided to pull off a scam to escape. The plan was for both families to escape, but  
later on it just couldn't happen. I know it sounds bad, but I guess,  
it kinda justifies. Somehow...so, anyways, our parents couldn't leave the neighborhood, because they were locked in. No  
people were allowed to leave without government access. They didn't want the officials disturbed leaving the planet.  
So, our families sneaked out, actually, broke out of the fences and military was on them. In freak, when we finally reached the  
podport, we got locked in, and they decided to bomb the place with us inside. In freak, our parents did the next best thing-they  
flew us away. I remember an explosion when we were in the air and I realized it later that it was our planet exploding. Unbelievable, huh?"  
We talked for atleast half an hour more, before my parents walked throught the door. I helped my dad to the couch. Then,  
I introduced them to Aisha, and how she was like me.  
"So...you're like Clark. You share the same powers and all that?" my dad asked. My mom just looked at her dumbfounded.  
Aisha just camly explained to them what she told me. We shared the same basic powers of healing ourselves, but she had practised  
to heal others, speed, powerful vision, and strength.  
"Wow...I'm still amazed at what you told us about the planet and pods...and pollution and so on..." my mom trailed off.  
"Um...I'd really like to stay but I need to go because my uncle and aunt are probably worried sick to death 'bout where I am. Do you mind  
if I use your phone?" Aisha asked. I pointed her to the cordless in the kitchen and she disappeared.  
My parents looked back at me and smiled. "What?" I said. "She's like you. She is from your past...what do you think of her?  
I mean, I know you said that she saved you and all that...so?" my dad asked finally.  
"I-I think...I umm...I don't know. When she healed me, she felt my pain. I remember looking at her, and she wrinkled her  
forhead in bad pain, but smiled it off. I think I have some feelings for her...I dunno. Maybe, because she's from my past, I feel a   
connection to her...what do you guys think?"  
"Well," my mom started. "Isn't she here only for a week? I think you should reconnect with her, Clark. It could do you some  
good, y'know, about your curiosities. Maybe she has the answers to the questions you've been asking yourself."  
"Well, I'm off. And grounded, I think. My aunt was pretty ticked. Um...Clark, can I talk to you privately for a second?  
And, nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Aisha said, coming back in the room.  
I walked her to the fence. She had her hands in the back-pockets of her long shorts. "Um...I forgot to mention, that I have  
better listening than you. I can hear a mile away, and well, basically anything," she smiled. I felt my cheeks turn hotter than being in front  
of Lana, as Aisha winked and sped off. I stood there, blushing like crazy, and my heart racing crazily above 200 beats per minute.  
  
  
AISHA  
I sped till I reached the door of my house. I had been "running" for more than two hours. I decided to make up to my aunt by  
staying put for the rest of the day and helping her out. And then, sneak out at night or something.  
  
I sighed loudly as I walked up the stairs. The "make up" to my aunt was more than I thought, not that it was a big deal  
for me, it was that I had to do it so slowly, because everyone was around. It was nine. I told my aunt I was going to sleep,   
and that I didn't like visitors at any time of the night. I quickly changed, slipping on a sparkly, tight, black tank top, and  
low-rise dress pants with a little cuff at the bottom.  
My head shot up as I heard a creak from my door. It was Meha and Misha. They stared at me big-eyed, and then quickly moved  
in and shut the door. "So, you're sneaking out, huh?" Misha asked, smiling diviously.  
I smiled back at her, letting my hair down. "Yea, wanna come and show me some club or theater or something? It'll be my  
treat."  
Misha giggled. "Oh, couldn't be a better night. For the break, they're re-opening a rave club on the outskirts of town,  
but people have to find it. It is this cool club-hunt thing. The club is called Dance Utopia. They're doin' it tonight and again  
on Friday night. There are gunna be different locations to make it fun. Wanna check it out?"  
Putting on an application of my fave lipstick, I nodded. Both of them giggled, and we planned that I would leave first,  
then fifteen minutes later, Misha would sneak out, and then Meha after another fifteen to make sure nothing goes wrong. They left my room  
giggling to themselves and happy. The feeling of adventure crept over me. I wanted to enjoy the break before going back to  
my personal hell on Saturday night. I slipped on my strappy heels, and checked the mirror again. I looked good...not whor-ish or  
too slutty-like. Just perfect. I loved me. It was really fun to be me sometimes.  
Clark's picture popped into my head for some reason. I thought about what he had said before, "I think I have some  
feelings for her...I THINK!" I felt myself to blush. It felt good to like and be-liked in so long.  
I decided to clear my mind, and concentrate on the voices outside my voices, trying to find my uncle and aunt's. "This  
is gunna be so good...We have reports of another bombing that...I think they're all tired...But, it's MONDAY! Oh well...that  
gives us some time..."  
I opened my eyes. That was all I wanted to hear. I walked over to my window. The ground didn't seem so far down.  
Meha and Misha would be climbing down their tree house two windows away. I suddenly realized that I had to make a pretend-me-  
sleeping. I grabbed two extra pillows and stuffed them under the blanket and made it messy like I knew I was.  
  
About an hour later, we walked into the cafe where Lana worked. It was beyond crowded. The twins and I held hands and  
pushed our ways through, making ourselves sound rude as possible till we got to the counter. Rock music blasted from the  
cafe's stereos. I saw Lana serving drinks to the people on the other side of the counter. "Hey!" I shouted over the music.  
She looked up and smiled weakly. I looked around. A lot of young people filled the cafe head to toe. I glanced at my  
watch. Only fifteen minutes to go before the "person" got here to announce the clue. And Clark was no where in site. 


	2. Chapter#2: Flashes Strike

Author'z Note:   
Hey hey ppl! Im bakk! Sowwie, but it took me a while, but i'v got this chapter done as well.  
LUV the reviews iv been gettin...which is two...but thatz okay. my story'z been up on one DAY only!!! WOW!! Woo-hoo!  
yea...im a li'l ecstatic...had an awesum day at skewl...talkd to my crush wyth his awesum piercing blue eyes...(droooling)...anyhoo!  
(wipes off drool), let'z get bak at the story!  
ENJOY!  
  
"Save Me" by RemyZero plays...  
  
CLARK  
"Come'on Clark, it'll be fun! It is probably the best fun you're gunna get while you're still here. Please?" Chloe begged.  
I climbed the stairs to my room. I sighed loudly. My eyes itched. I wanted to sleep. "I dunno...I'm really tired."  
"No. I cannot accept that as an excuse. You're coming, and that's final. And, Lana's gunna be there, y'know?" I heard  
her giggle at the other end. "Fine...but, my life doesn't revolve her only, you know?"  
"That's okay. I know you love me too, except that I know and she doesn't," she said. "Yea, yea, sure. I'll meet you in   
fifteen, 'kay? Bye" and I hanged up. I changed quickly into a blue full sleeve and a different pair of darker-coloured jeans.  
I looked in my mirror. My hair was always tousled. I let it be, just combing with my fingers. I walked to my parents, who were sitting  
in the family room. "I'm heading out, is that okay?"  
"Yea, where you going, honey?" my mom asked, her eyes still fixed on the screen. It was some food program. "Um, just to some  
club-thing they have goin' for this week only. A curfew?"  
"Nope...just be careful, honey...don't do drugs..." my mom said in a monotonial voice, as I left the house. I sped off to the  
Main Street where I was supposed to meet Chloe. I was a few minutes early, so I walked down to the crowded cafe. I peered through the  
windows, trying to catch a glimpse of Lana or somebody else I knew. My eyes landed on a black-haired girl leaning over on the counter.  
It was Aisha. My heart started to race. "CLARK?!"  
My head tunred sharply to see Chloe waving to me from down the street. She looked nice. She wore a dark maroon red tank top and  
a black knee-length skirt with boots. Her eyes sparkled as she reached me. "So, it's pretty crowded, huh? Oh, look, there's Aisha and her  
cousins...and there's Lanaaa, Clark."  
I gave her a slight nudge with my elbow as I peered back into the cafe. "So, you wanna head in or stay out?"  
"Oh, head in, please! It's still cold, no matter WHAT the forecasters say!" Chloe pushed her way around the crowd and patted Aisha  
on the shoulder. They exchanged hellos, and Aisha's gaze then landed on me. "Oh, so you decided to come, huh?"  
"Yep, couldn't really miss the only most exciting thing to happen for us high-schoolers. So, your Aunt allowed to let you out?"  
Aisha laughed, "Yea right! We sneaked out real quiet, and my Aunt and Uncle are probably 'busy' anyway". Misha and Meha exchanged  
disgsted looks.   
"HELLO PEOPLE!!!"  
The voice boomed out of a small corner table, and a twenty-somewhat-year-old man got up on a table with a microphone in his hand.  
The music came to a halt, and a sudden hush devoured the cafe.  
"Clue number one, and listen well, 'cause I'm only gunna say this once: A place too small to be even on a city map, but not small   
enough to be ignored 'cause of it's significant importance. GOOD LUCK!" He jumped off the table and ran out the baack before anyone could  
even say anything.  
A roar of talk exploded. Everyone started to think and getting up to get outside. AIsha turned to Chloe and whispered  
something. Their eyes shot up and grabbed everyone's hands and head out.   
"Just get into the car and not say anything, kay?" Chloe said almost in a whisper with a bit of shrill in her voice. "I call SHOTGUN!"  
Meha said, running to the passenger seat. Then, Misha opened the back door and hopped to the other end.   
"NO! I don't wanna sit in the middle!" Aisha yelled. I just smirked and pushed her in, "hey!" We got comfortable,  
and Chloe started the car, and no one said a word until we were off the street. "Okay, people...the place is Old Man Forest," Chloe  
exploded. Everyone roared in laughter and excited whooping. I started to laug. My eyes moved from the front  
of the car to Aisha. She didn't turn to me yet, but I could still see her eyes and that sparkle. A movement of flashes hit  
my head. I grabbed it. I didn't even realize my moaning was loud, until Aisha's strong grip shook me. My eyes opened and colourful images  
of unrecognizable things rolled before my eyes. I couldn't even see Aisha or anyone else anymore. Then, the last image stayed with me.  
It was me...as a kid...and there was someone else there too...a girl...with jet black hair. I felt my eyes widen when I realized it   
was Aisha. She had a small white cloth wrapped around herself, and I had the same too on my stomach. I saw myself smile, and then  
Aisha leaning up to plant a kiss on my cheek. I knew I was smiling too, because all I heard from afar, "Oh my GOD! He's smiling. What's  
wrong with him?"  
Then, the younger Aisha started to run and I ran after her too. I couldn't recognize where we running but we were running from  
each other, and played around. Suddenly the image evaporated into thin air, and all I saw before me was everyone staring at me, open-mouthed  
again, except with Aisha.  
"I told you, I DIDN'T want to sit in the middle," Aisha yelled at Misha. They shared an uncomfortable glare, until Chloe talked.  
"Okay, Clark, you have been acting extra-weirdly ever since yesterday. Are you SERIOUSLY okay? Tell me what's wrong?"  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with him. He's just having headaches, that's all" Aisha answered. "Listen, are you Clark?" Chloe snapped.  
Then, I saw the sparkle in Aisha's eye disappear completely. But before she could say anything, I spoke. "Yea, um...Chloe, I'm fine. It's  
this migraine thing like you said before. They just fall like tons of steel on my head. Sorry if I worried you, but I'm okay. And thanks". 


	3. Chapter#3: Finding Clues

Author'z Note!!!  
Heyy u guyz, this is the third chapter...im guna try n wrap it all up in 5 easy chapters, good???  
today wuz soooo boring...ew...*sigh* and i think my wryting'z guna reflect that!  
l8z loyal readrz!  
  
"Save Me" by Remy Zero plays...  
  
AISHA  
My eyes were glued on the back of Chloe's head. I wanted to leave...didn't want to dance or go to the stupid club any more. Clark  
wasn't feeling good, and I knew it straight to the bone. He was getting hit by flashes again. Probably contact with me. I needed those  
flashes to leave us alone. I realized the flash that Clark had...about us when we were kids, and when I kissed him on the cheek.  
No one had said a word since we last stopped on the side of the road. When we reached Old Man Forest, a bunch of people were already  
there. They were just hanging around, drinking, and tossing the football around.   
"Looks like they found the clue, except don't know where to go," Meha said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, probably...let's crack it,  
before anyone else does," Chloe exclaimed excitingly as if nothing had happened.  
Everyone got out of the car, and I stayed as far as I could from Clark, avoiding his stare even. Chloe walked up to another teen and  
asked him about the clue. He looked at her up and down, and smiled. "It's over here, Chloe...but, the problem is that we are not even sure  
which one IS the clue."  
We followed the broodish-looking guy deeper into the forest where he pointed us to a bunch of papers posted on the tree. They were   
all fliers. Five of them in total. Everyone got closer to examine them.  
The one on the top was an ad about a flea-market on the Main Street to fundraise money for some club of sort. I made sure not to  
miss a single detail. The dating was from about a month ago exactly. The second one was a colourful one about a club for over-18 people,  
the location was a warehouse on the skirts of town. There was a saying about dancing the night away...and the dating was from three weeks   
exactly. For the third one, I just skipped to find the date, and it was for two weeks ago. The fourth one for one week ago. And the last  
one was a blank piece of paper with a huge red-coloured question.  
"How odd," Clark said, wrinkling his forhead. "Thanks for the clue...um, you," I said to the other guy. He scoffed and walked away.  
"Okay, the clue is something about dating, look at'em. The first one is from a month ago exactly, the second one is from three weeks ago,  
the third one from two week, the last one from one week, and then the question mark," I explained.  
"So, what's your analysis, Sherlock?" Chloe asked with a note of sarcasm. I ignored her and went on, "the last one has something to  
do with today. Did anything happen today, like a public event of something?"  
"A car-wash! The cheerleaders organized it for some fundraising of new and sluttier uniforms!" Meha said. "They've been going  
around ddumping their fliers everywhere, and it waas for today" Misha exclaimed.  
"Oh, how predictable. Cheerleaders and a car-wash," I said. Everyone giggled except for Clark. He just smiled or atleast what  
looked like a smile. "Well, let's head out to where it happened, our clue awaits!" Meha said.  
  
The place was empty, but buckets and sponges were stacked in the corner of the parking lot. Big signs for a car-wash were stashed  
too. It looked as if it hadn't even been touched. "Wow, sluts and neeatness...how very UN-predictable!" Meha joked. "Oh, it wasn't the  
cheerleaders who did this. It was the janitors, you'd actually think the 'That'll-break-my-nails-gals' would actually leave the place   
spotless?" Chloe answered.  
"Okay, ENOUGH about the sluts-I mean, cheerleaders. Let's look for the clue," Clark said. We all spread out covering a lot of area.  
I just focused from one corner, using my x-ray vision, and scanned for something unusual. "There it is," Clark exploded. Looks like he was  
a bit faster than me, I thought.  
Everyone scurried over to Clark who held up a piece of folded paper under one of the buckets. "It says: Ta-dum...you have found the  
second last clue. Congrats, you are on your way to Dance Utopia. A prize awaits for the first teenagers. The last clue is, 'The older, the  
better for our houses as it decorates."  
"It's a riddle," Meha said. "DUH!" Misha snapped. "Well, it has something to do with...ANTIQUES!" Meha shouted. Everyone smiled  
and whooped. Suddenly, Clark and my eyes met. We shared a stare that almost felt like eternity. Everything else slowed down as we gazed  
into each others' eyes. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. It felt like my face froze with the time.  
"You GUYS!" I shook my head, and looked to see Chloe glaring at me. I licked my lips, and said nothing, and slipped into the  
passenger seat quitely. I folded my arms, and knew I looked pissed. From afar, I heard Chloe say stuff to Clark. "What's wrong with you...  
you guys just stared at each other for a few minutes there...is something going on?" I looked up to see Clark shake his head. My heart  
cracked. Just the thing I wanted to hear. That was the last straw! "Okay, you people! We have GOT to get going! Where the hell is your   
town antique store?"  
  
The last clue pointed us in the direction of the highway, Route-9. We knew where our club was. On the ride, no one said a thing.  
I sure as hell didn't want to, and no one else did either. I skimmed through the radio trying to find a good tune, when "Everything" from  
Lifehouse started to play on a rock station. I sighed loudly, and rolled the windows down, and let myself have it. The words calmed me down  
and I started to relax super-time.  
The words started to devour the car whole, as I turned it up to the max. I looked in the back and saw Meha and Misha looking right  
back at me. I started talking to them in Urdu, our native language. "So, you kinda see it, huh?"  
"Oh definately, you and him like each other, don't you?" Meha said.  
I sighed. "I think. I hope not, 'cause this bitch here seems to have a thing for him, and on top of that, I think he likes that  
pretty girl that works at the cafe."  
Misha gasped. "Are you serious?" She blurted in English. Clark looked up at me. My lips began to quiver, I blinked a few times  
to make it sound innocent. "Yes, my MOM and DAD said that. C-can you b-BELIEVE it?"  
Meha and Misha shared a glance, and simply nodded their heads. I gave Misha a mad-glare. Her eyes just scattered a little, and   
mouthed 'sorry'.  
  
Our car pulled up to a mock of a parking lot, and heard the pulsating beats of the music from far. They were coming from over the   
hill about twenty feet away. We didn't realize that a lot of people were already there. WE started to walk towards the music. I felt tension  
in the air. Somewhat of a waiting-to-exhale tension. I smiled to myself.  
We finally reached the top of hill to gasp. It was the most coolest thing I had ever seen. It looked like thousands of people  
were gathered and just swaying to the music. Poles with fire were lit on the sides of this big thing. There were drinks just going around,  
and people having fun. All of us just let the image sit in our heads for awhile before we looked at each other, smiling, and walked down to  
the crowd. 


End file.
